Far Away, Long Ago
by Lady Starlight
Summary: The young ones find love in strange and violent places. ok yes pan and trunks are involved, but NOT as lovers, sorry folks, not in this one.
1. chapter 1

Ok, be nice when you review this because it's the first I've ever posted on here

Ok, be nice when you review this because it's the first I've ever posted on here. Oh, and don't flame me about our beloved Trunks being paired with someone other than Pan. Actually, that brings me to my next note. *Ahem* None of the DBZ characters belong to me, they belong to Akira Toriyama. So please don't sue me because I have nothing that you want. J 

Oh and here's my story… I know this isn't quite accurate, but bear with me.

Trunks-25

Goten-24

Bra-20

Pan-18

And I'm claiming that Goku is alive.

It was raining and dark. Not that it was all that late, but a fairly violent storm was ripping through the Capsule Corps property. Trunks stared out the window, not really impressed by the weather, just lost in thought. He had been training with Goten a three days ago, when something had disturbed him, allowing Goten to hit him squarely in the jaw………

(Flashback)

Goten withdrew his fist and prepared to strike again, but stopped when he noticed his friend dumbfounded and blank faced. "Um, Trunks? You in there?" Trunks heard what Goten had said, but it was in the back of his mind, far away somehow, it was an echo. What had distracted him was the presence of some approaching energy, not a familiar one and it seemed far away. Trunks noticed that there was something strange about his sensing of this. It seemed to be alone, and also as if it was trying to keep from being detected. Trunks tried to focus on it, get a further understanding of it, but suddenly it was gone. And Goten's repetitive nagging drew him back. "TRUNKS!" He saw a fist flying towards him from the side. Trunks spun, caught it and flipped Goten over him and onto his back. Trunks heard Goten land on his feet and turned to meet him, but he was gone. Goten kicked Trunks in the back and floored him. Goten placed a triumphant foot squarely between Trunks's shoulders. "Where were you just now?" he inquired. Trunks threw Goten off him indicating he was finished. Goten turned off the gravity, and found Trunks had left already. Once the two were settled outside, Trunks spoke.

"You didn't feel it did you?"

"Feel what?"

"It was like something was coming towards us."

"Like what?"

"…How should I know." Trunks smiled to end it.

(End flashback)

Trunks still didn't know what it was, but it came again yesterday. He had been sitting in his office, and had dozed off. He had seen something, it was an outline of a person running towards him. He didn't recognize it; even the voice was indistinguishable as far as revealing the sex of the being went. But it had bothered him, he heard the person crying as they ran. It got closer and closer to him, the tears were obviously intense. As it rushed past him, and through him, a wave of energy went over him and then it was gone. Whoever this was, was extremely powerful. Their ki was overwhelming. Trunks had woken up after that.

Today he had been spared any disturbances by this thing. But Trunks couldn't help being curious about their identity. He was snapped out of his trance by an extremely loud crack. A tree had crashed to the ground, hitting the gravity machine. Suddenly Trunks heard his mother scream, "VEGETA!!" And she ran to the door. Trunks went after her and caught her shoulder.

"No mom, I'll go, I'm sure he's fine."

"But Trunks, there could still be active electricity out there!"

"Don't worry," he gave her a dashing smile (*swoon*) "I won't get hurt!" He opened the door and went to the gravity machine. "Father?" He pulled away a branch that covered the door. When he got no answer he continued to pull away branches and called again. A yellow light showed from behind what was left of the door and Trunks knew to step back as his father blasted through the twisted metal. Suddenly Vegeta appeared through the hole he had created and stared at Trunks.

"What the hell are YOU looking at brat?" Before he could answer Bulma burst out the door with a raincoat on, the hood pulled up.

"VEGETA! That's enough attitude, I mean, Trunks came out here to get you out of a mess that you were too stupid to avoid."

"Ha! Like I need help from anyone." He brushed past her in the pouring rain and Bulma crossed her arms.

"Oh really, I noticed your gravity machine was smashed," Vegeta didn't acknowledge her, so she continued, "You gonna fix it?" He turned to glare at her. Bulma stood proudly holding her ground and Trunks concealed a smile. He began stalking towards her and thunder rolled across the sky.

"Listen to me woman, you have to fix that or I'll……" Bulma closed the distancebetween them andput her face right in front of his.

"Or you'll what?" Vegeta mumbled something and turned for the house. Bulma smiled. "Come on Trunks, this storm isn't exactly friendly." Lightening broke the sky and Trunks stepped forward when suddenly an image flooded his head………

It was the being again, running towards him again, crying, but this time their figure was more defined. It was a girl. She got closer and closer until Trunks was, again, overwhelmed by her energy, and she went through him. "TRUNKS!!!"

"Huh?"he snapped out of his trance.

"Well I just called you like six times and didn't get an answer. You alright?"

"Yeah mom,I'm fine its just……. Where's Bra?"

"Ummm, in her room, why?"

"I just need to ask her something that's all" The rain began to fall harder

"Well lets go inside it's stupid for us to just stand out here in the rain." Trunks smiled and they walked up to the house.


	2. chapter 2

Ok this was supposed to be with the first chapter, but something screwed up

Ok this was supposed to be with the first chapter, but something screwed up. Sorry J 

Oh and once again, I don't own any of the DBZ charecters, I am but a mere fan

"Just a minute Trunks!!! I'm coming." She turned to Pan who was visiting. It was the summertime and both girls had come home from school to be with their families. But tonight Pan was staying with the Briefs "Sorry about this Pan, Trunks can be really nosy sometimes" The girl (who was flipping through a magazine while on the floor) only shrugged and smiled. Bra opened the door and Pan was suddenly by her side. "Well, you want something?"

"Actually Bra I have a question for you, hi Pan" she blushed as Trunks pushed past them and into the room. Bra turned to face him.

"And what would that be?"

"In the past two or three days, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"About what? This is kind of a broad topic." She folded her arms as she sat on the bed, dragging Pan with her. Outside the storm raged. It was only 7:00PM and it was pitch black.

"Have you felt anything strange, like someone with a great amount of energy was approaching you?"

"No," Bra answered him cautiously. "But I take it that you have?" Trunks shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes." Pan began to take an interest in what she heard.

"When do you notice all this?" Bra questioned her brother. "It can't be all the time, can it? I mean then someone else would have felt it too."

"You're right, it's not all the time. Only once a day or so, and at random times."

"Is that the only time you notice it?"

"No."

"When else do you feel this way?"

"Sometimes I just have visions. The clearest was today, I saw the actual being creating the energy, at least, I think she is."

"SHE?" Pan raised an eyebrow. Trunks switched his gaze to Pan.

"Yes, SHE. Why?"

"Well, I……."

"You what?"

"Never mind"

"No, please tell me." Bra looked at the two and giggled slightly. "What are YOU laughing at?" questioned Trunks.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Trunks looked at her sideways, "Continue." She ordered him

"I always see this girl running towards me, she's crying and then she runs really close to me and through me. That's when this massive energy wave hits me, then it vanishes." Bra looked thoughtful.

"Well I haven't noticed it, ask dad."

"Yeah, I might as well. Ok then thanks anyways." He turned to go, and said goodnight before leaving. Once he was gone, Bra turned to Pan and spoke.

"What do you think of that? Is he imagining it, or honestly feeling it?"

"Well, if it was just the dreams," Pan move back to the floor, "I'd say it was insignificant, But since he claims to feel her ki, I think it's real." Bra nodded.

"But why can't we feel it?"

"Got me. That doesn't make sense. You're really strong, you should be able to senseit too." Bra smiled at thecompliment.

"Hey, Pan."She giggled alittle.

"What…" Pan almostdidn't want to ask

"You were jealous"

"Of WHAT?"

"Trunks's _dream girl_!!!" Pan threw the magazine at her friend

"You're so ANNOYING!!! I AM NOT!!!"

"Oh really" Bra continuedto pester her. "Then why did you act so surprised when he said it was a she?"

"Oh Bra you can be so…"

"SO what?"

"*UGH* Never mind." Bra was suprised her friend was not laughing. Normally she did.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well normally you're not so touchy, that's all." Bra watched her friend. Pan shifted then sat quietly.

"What aren't you telling me?" Pan didn't answer. Bra jumped of the bed and looked at her sternly. "PAN! ANSWER ME!" Fairly reluctantly, Pan spoke up.

"I've had some dreams too, about someone I don't know." She looked up at Bra with confusion in her eyes

"Are they the same as what Trunks described?"

"No. I hear the crying but it's very faint. All I see is a man, about your age, looking for something. He is always calling out a name, but I can't hear it. I never feel any energy of any sort, they're just dreams, every night, but no more than dreams."

"Why didn't you mention this before Pan? It's significant you know." Pan smiled and shrugged.

"What ever"

* * * * * * * * *

Trunks trekked down the hall towards the living room to find his father. Once he got there, a fairly strange scene played out.

"VEGETA I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE PRINCE OF THE FUCKING UNIVERSE!!!!! I WILL _NOT_ HAVE BLOOD ON MY CARPET!! NOW GET BACK HERE _NOW!!_"

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME BAKA WOMAN" Vegeta screamed back at Bulma. Protruding from Vegeta's arm was a sharp piece of metal from the gravity machine. Bulma was following him around the room with an anti-septic spray and some bandages.

"VEGETA!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A _BABY_. YOU'RE _SUPPOSED _TO BE A BIG MACHO SUPER SAIYAN THAT _LAUGHS_ AT PAIN."

"I DON'T CARE_ WHAT_ YOU SAY, THAT STUFF _BURNS!!!"_

"*Ahem*" Trunks made himself noticed

"What do YOU want Brat?" Vegeta spat.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?!?!?!?!?!" Bra and Pan also appeared.

"Nothing dear your father is just being a wimp…AGAIN!!" Trunks decided to proceed with his purpose.

"Father, have you sensed any strange energy approaching earth, or had a dream about a girl that was crying?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes and gave him the "are-you-on-drugs" look. Bulma popped up from behind, yanked the metal, and spritzed some antiseptic while he wasn't paying attention.

"What the… OWWWWWW!!!!!" He howled dramatically.

"DAD!" Bra made herself noticed, "Have you sensed the energy, or had the dreams Trunks is talking about?"

"No." Vegeta walked out of the room and no mere was heard from him as far as an answer went. Bulma approached her son.

"Trunks, are you ok? I mean, what you're talking about, are you, I mean do you think, well you see…"

"Mom, don't worry, I'm not on drugs, and I don't think this will become a problem." He then proceeded up the stairs, Bra and Pan lingering behind to talk to Bulma. When Trunks got to his room, he laid down on his bed and thought about the girl. She was certainly beautiful, he wondered who she was. Trunks suddenly found himself to be very tired, and dozed off.

Bra and Pan had returned to their room and Bra glanced at the clock; 11:40. Pan had fallen asleep around 11. That was unusually early, but Bra took the opportunity to read in peace. However, neither Pan nor Trunks were so lucky….

(Pan's Dream)

She could hear the crying still, it was the faintest sound of a distressed girl. Then the man came into view. At first, his outline was faint and blurry, but now, for the first time, she could see his face, just a little. His eyes held only a small bit of color, a tiny bit of the darkest brown. And his hair was a very deep green. Pan watched him search, he called a name she couldn't hear, when suddenly a white light burst into the scene, and all Pan could see were two wrists, badly slashed, and gushing blood. As it oozed out of these dainty arms, Pan wanted to know who it was. She tried to see, but couldn't. The dream was utterly silent. Then a loud shout broke the silence and the girl who had cut herself got up and tried to run. Pan could see two blurred figures, but the girl collapsed, into the man's arms. Her crying could now be heard and Pan recognized the man as her own "dream-man".

(Trunks's Dream)

The girls was running towards him again, and he knew that the energy would be felt next, but instead, the girl fell to the floor and Trunks could see only her back. She was silent, and a Shout broke the stillness. The girl got up and tried to run, but collapsed into a man's arms. Now Trunks was confused. He could see no features on either person. Before anymore could proceed, Trunks was awakened by aloud crash of thunder which shook the house. 

Trunks sat up and waited, as the thunder seemed to roll on forever. When it finally stopped he stood and was nearly thrown down again. An incredible wave of energy washed over him and he felt as if the sky had split and allowed an entire new planet in. He ran to his sister's room.

"BRA!" The door flung open. Both girls were dressed. 

"We know!" Pan said. "We felt it too." All three rushed downstairs to find Vegeta running through the door and going to the sky. Pan and Bra did the same, but Trunks suddenly felt a hand on his back.

"Not without me mister!" Bulma demanded, and she jumped into his arms with a raincoat on. Trunks blasted to the skies, not sure what he would find, but somehow knowing that the girl was involved.


	3. chapter 3

Ok people, I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I had to go to camp in Canada for two weeks, and then on vacation to Florida

Ok people, I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I had to go to camp in Canada for two weeks, and then on vacation to Florida. Again, I don't own DBZ or its characters, I just like them.

When Trunks touched down at a condemned office building and didn't see any spaceships or threatening looking individuals, he lowered his mother and didn't protest when Pan and Bra landed. Vegeta had gotten there just before he had, and had already begun scouting the area. Trunks decided to do likewise.

"Mom," Bulma faced him "Stay with Pan or Bra, I'm going to check around the back of the building" She nodded as her features were briefly illuminated by the lightening, and Trunks flew around a corner. Pan seemed anxious for a moment, and then spoke.

"Umm…Trunks might need help!" And flew after him before anyone could protest. Bra shook her head.

"Well, I guess that's ok. Dad's over there," She pointed to smaller neighboring building that was also condemned. "And you and I can check out the inside. Let's go!"

"Bra I'm so glad I raised you to understand the difference between something safe and something dangerous." But Bulma followed her anyways.

* * * * * * * * 

Vegeta went on foot now, as there was nothing to see from the aerial view on this building. It was only about 5 stories high, and had a sign that read "DISCOUNT FURNITURE" and he briefly wondered how something the size of a couch was dropped from 5 stories up. As he walked along the side of the building, Vegeta looked in the windows. This didn't make sense. He felt strong amounts of energy coming from the building Bra, Pan, Bulma and Trunks were surveying, but there was something closer to where he was. Vegeta looked back at the woman and his daughter and was surprised they weren't complaining about the rain. 

He also noticed that Kakarott's granddaughter was nowhere in sight. She was probably trailing Trunks. Vegeta scowled at the thought of a weak family line such as hers mixing with his royal blood. Vegeta shrugged the thought aside though, because he noticed something on the ground. It was a small black ball, about the size of softball, with something written on one side. It was written in red in a language that couldn't be deciphered because the ball was speckled in some sort of non removable ash. Vegeta noticed that the energy he had felt was radiating from this thing. And though the inscription was illegible, he recognized a symbol atop the ball. It was the crest of a noble saiyan family.

* * * * * * *

Trunks had found nothing behind the building or on any side of it. He was beginning to think he was going insane, and he had imagined what he had felt. The thunder crashed again "But then.." he said aloud. Then everyone else wouldn't have noticed it.

"But then what?" Trunks hadn't noticed Pan and was surprised to see she had followed him.

"Nothing" he replied, "Just questioning my sanity." He looked at her in the light the storm provided in flashes. "Pan, I'm not imagining what I felt, am I?"

"Of course not Trunks. There's someone here. I just…. I have a hunch… I mean in my dream… Oh forget it." She turned around. "I'm gonna go find Bra and your mom." Pan had dreamt something like he had? Was that what she had said?

"Wait Pan." He got in front of her. "What kind of dream?" The thunder crashed again.

"Well I…"

"TRUNKS! PAN! YOU GUYS! COME HERE QUICK!" he two turned towards a door to see Bra hollering at them.

Once inside the building, Trunks noticed Bra had summoned all of them…Plus a few extras. Goten, Goku, Gohan, Marron, and Krillin had come out of nowhere. Pan blushed furiously at her father and grandfathers appearance.

"Hi Pan!" Goku said cheerfully. She sighed and gave in.

"Hi Grandpa. Hi Dad" Marron, Pan, and Bra stood together. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin spoke.

"Well, all of a sudden it felt like something had exploded through the atmosphere and landed somewhere. So we decided to come here and see what it was." Goku spoke for himself and his two sons.

"It woke me up, so I decided to come too. Marron tagged along because she's home for spring break." Marron gave a disgusted sigh to her dad, and explained to the two girls how she was already on her way out the door when her dad caught up to her.

"So Trunks." Goten was partially drowned out by the thunder. "Find anything?"

""Not me. Bra? Mom? Father?" Bulma and Bra shook their heads. He knew Pan had found nothing, but Vegeta volunteered.

"Of course, I'm the only one to find something. Figures" He mumbled the last part.

"Well then Vegeta, what is it you have?" Bulma demanded. He showed the black ball to the others. Bulma produced a flashlight and shone it brightly on the ball.

"Hey! I've got one of those too!"

"Bulma!" Gohan started, "You said you didn't find anything."

"Well I didn't want it snatched out of my hands before I got the chance to decide if it was important or not. But now that I know it is, I guess you can see it." Gohan approached and outstretched his hand.

"May I?" Bulma nodded, and Gohan looked at it thoroughly. "Well Bulma, you're going to have to take both of these. They need to be cleaned off before they can be deciphered. Vegeta, you don't know what they are, do you?" Vegeta shook his head. After all, he didn't know what they were, just where they were from- vaguely. "Alright then, now what? These two things are obviously the source of some energy, but…"

"Something's not right" Bra finished the sentence for him. She looked around the ground floor as if searching for something to tell her what. The lightening illuminated a hallway, and Bra felt compelled to check it out. As she wandered down the hall, she could her the voices behind her retracing their steps verbally. She noticed a doorway to what looked like just another office at first, but upon closer inspection, Bra saw that the doorway was covered in plant life on the other side. Did it perhaps lead outdoors. She tried opening it, but it was jammed. She first alerted her companions. "Hey! Trunks, I found something. Maybe." Trunks, Pan, Marron, and Goten went to her.

"What's this?" Marron questioned.

""I think it leads outside."

"So open it." Bra looked at the door and smiled. She then drew her leg back, fired it forward, and knocked it down. "Bra." Marron began. " I know the place is condemned, but was that necessary?"

"The door was jammed! Besides…"

"Hey," Trunks walked in. It was some sort of courtyard. Once it had been a beautiful garden, but now it was quite overgrown with weeds and untended plants. "This is," He hesitated as they all walked in. "creepy. I mean, there's so much energy just radiating from in here. Like the plants are, I don't know." The five youths surveyed the area carefully. They were getting soaked, as the rain was still pouring down. The lightening flashed, and Trunks could see something, right in the center of the courtyard was an area of slightly smashed plants. As Trunks approached another flash lit the courtyard, and a man dropped from an open window two stories up.

"NO!" he shouted. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!" He landed on the side of Trunks and began to charge him, when suddenly an energy blast came from behind and knocked the man sideways, slamming him into a cement pillar and breaking it. Trunks turned around to see Pan standing staring intently at the fallen attacker.

"He's not just a crazy salesman is he?" She questioned, not lifting her gaze. Bra, who had been right behind Pan in case she needed the assistance, answered.

"He can't be a regular human, they don't break cement"

"Like we do?" Marron joked. Vegeta, Goku, and the others entered.

"What happened?!?!?!" Bulma demanded. As the others explained, Trunks went towards the bushes. There, tangled in the brush, was a figure. Though it was dark, Trunks could see her. She seemed to glow, in all her beauty. And as the rain bounced off her, and the lightening flashed, Trunks saw that she had long black hair that traced down the curvy form of her fallen figure. It went at least as far as her knees. She wore what looked like a black bikini top. It was traced in gold. Though she was face down, he judged this from the appearance of her back. She also wore a thinly layered skirt of red and black pieces of silk. It hung from a golden chain belt, and for a moment Trunks couldn't process his thoughts. There was something outer worldly about her beauty.

Meanwhile, Pan had wandered out of the group, which was very engrossed in hearing what Bra had to say. She walked over to where her fallen victim lay, and knelt down. She turned him over off of his stomach, and looked him over. He was covered in scratches and blood. He had one deep cut in his chest. Pan became concerned that it was her fault, but she found the burn where she had hit him. The other wounds were not her fault. She brushed some hair out of his face and gasped, it was the man from her dreams. Suddenly the memory came to her. The faint crying and the blood, that girl had cut herself. Why? This man had tried to stop her. She heard him groan faintly, and his eyes cracked open just a little, and lightening flashed. He mumbled something she didn't understand; something about a star and an angel? Pan noticed someone approaching, she turned to see her grandfather.

"PAN! Get away from there!" He gently pulled her up by her arm. "You don't know what he is, or why he attacked. Now come with me!"

"But…" Pan's efforts to explain were fruitless and she let Goku drag her away.

* * * * * * * *

Trunks knelt down and carefully lifted her into his arms. She was alive, but didn't look it all sprawled out on the ground. Once he stood up, he looked at her face. She had designs trailing from the corners of her eyes, and her lids were painted red. He looked at her body at the next lightening strike. Trunks was startled because it hit only a block away from what he had seen and heard. This girl was covered in blood. He looked her over, there were gashes al over her body and, most alarmingly, her wrists were slashed. "Whoa, I don't know who you are lady, or where you're from, but that guy over there seems to think you're worth the while, so I'll take you with me." And he took her back towards the group to make sure she was known of.

* * * * * * * * * 

"You know," Began Marron "I'm willing to bet he was protecting something to attack like that. I mean, look at how beat up he is."

"It looks like there was some heavy fighting. He must have been the winner too, because these wounds could kill him easily, but no one finished him off." Bra's further explanation made perfect sense. Bulma nodded in agreement, and bent down to check his chest wound. She pulled back a piece of what looked like armor. But it was hard to tell in the flashes of light. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled upwards and Vegeta barked at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! Don't touch him! He could be dangerous!" 

"Oh Vegeta don't be ridiculous. This man isn't even conscious. I want to bring him back to my lab." Uproar went up among the men there. "Quiet down! Bra was right, he's obviously protecting something."

"More likely someone" came Trunks's voice. He walked out of the building with the girl. The others followed instantly.

"What the HELL is THAT!" Vegeta demanded. Bulma repeated the question with more tact, but before Trunks could explain, the neighboring building went up in flames due to a lightening strike, and Bulma jumped. Suddenly the lightening was on them, and the group had to flee.

"I think it'd be a good idea to leave now!" Marron shouted, and she took off, Goten was at her side along with Krillin, Goku, and Bra. Gohan looked at his daughter in question, and Pan signaled she was waiting with the others, so Gohan left reluctantly. Pan looked over at Bulma, who was trying to get Vegeta to allow her to get within 10 ft of the strange man, and failing. 

"Bulma, I'll carry him, that way if he tries to hurt anyone, I can fight him." Vegeta scoffed at that. Pan threw him an angry glance, and with the light the fire and the lightening strikes threw, she looked very fierce. Vegeta ignored her and she took off. Trunks went right after her to make sure nothing happened. Vegeta glared at Bulma who was watching Trunks go.

"See what you did now woman!?! Now they think it's just FINE to bring enemies home and NOT KILL THEM!" Bulma just stared into the sky and waited to speak. 

"What's the matter Vegeta? Afraid?" He gave her an evil glare, swooped her up into his arms and blasted off into the sky at high speeds, Bulma leaving the echo of an audible squeal.


	4. chapter 4

*Blah Blah Blah* I don't own DBZ *Blah Blah* Please review this story before I have a nervous breakdown *Blah* So …yah read on and my deepest sympathies to anyone personally affected by the recent U 

*Blah Blah Blah* I don't own DBZ *Blah Blah* Please review this story before I have a nervous breakdown *Blah* So …yah read on! 

When Bulma and the others landed at capsule corps, the storm was still upon them, and she led them into a large medical lab and instructed Pan and Trunks to place their passengers on two of her many operating tables. The other onlookers stood in various places in the lab and waited for a course of action. Gohan was the first to speak. "Hey Bulma, I would love to stay and help, but I can't imagine Videl being too happy about the way I stormed out of the house." 

"Me neither. But I'm sure 18 (yah yah, I know her real name but I don't know how to spell it off hand, and I'm not looking it up right now so HAH!) feels the same way about me and Marron." Goku and Goten indicated a mutual problem with ChiChi, and all began to leave, when suddenly a voice came from the door. 

"Honestly Gohan, I'm not stupid! I figured you were out with the rest of the "gang". So I thought I'd ask your mom if Goku was gone." 

"Unfortunately, the phone lines are dead, as is the power. So Bulma, you're using your generators I take it?" Bulma nodded as ChiChi continued. "So Videl brought her jet copter out and we both decided to find out if Krillin was gone too. So we went to his house." 

"I of course verified that both my husband and daughter were gone, so we went to check on you Bulma. SO here we are, and I take it that you've all gone and come back, and what you found were those water logged, beat up, excuses for people, Ni?" Bulma smiled and motioned for Videl, ChiChi, and 18 to come farther into the lab 

"Yes 18, that's exactly what happened. We found these two all right, but now we need to know more. I hate to think of anyone in the rain tonight. So why don't you all stay the night? Hmm?" No one refused Bulma's hospitality, partly because they were curious to know more about these two strangers, and partly because Bulma's house was as luxurious as she was rich. But she needed room to work, and a room full of fighters didn't help. "Okay people, I need room to work. Bra,(her daughter had been talking to Marron the whole time) 

"Huh?" 

"Bra you stay here with me, and Trunks, you go play hostess." 

"WHAT!?! ME? Why can't Bra do that?" Trunks stopped to elbow a giggling Goten in the stomach. 

"Because, I need Bra here. Now go." 

"But….." 

"Come on Trunks, lets go pretty you up so you can be a good hostess!" Goten taunted and ran through a door connected to the house before Trunks could hit him again. 

"Boys will be boys!" ChiChi sighed. "Come on everyone. If your name isn't Bra or Bulma…GET OUT!" ChiChi herded Goku, Videl, Krillin, Marron, and 18 into the house easily. Gohan and Bra were talking to Bulma. "Gohan, are you staying in here?" 

"I'd like him to." Bulma stated. ChiChi nodded and was about to leave when she noticed that Pan was still in the lab. 

"Pan sweetie," ChiChi went to her granddaughter. She stood hovering over the fallen man and was looking intently at him. Currently she was pushing his dark green hair out of his face. ChiChi put a hand on her shoulder. "Pan?" Then girl jumped a little. 

"Grandma, you scared me." 

"I'm sorry Pan. But you have to get out of here so Bulma, Bra and your dad can work." 

"Oh, ok sure. I'm just a little worried about this guy. And the girl too. They're both so beat up." 

" How about if I tell you the second you can come back in and sit with him, ok Pan?" Bulma suggested. 

"That'd be really great Bulma. I'd really appreciate it." 

"All right then. So you go now, and then I'll tell you when to come back." Bulma smiled as ChiChi and Pan left, then turned back to Gohan and Bra. "Ok Bra, I want you to get moving on this girl. Clean and bandage her wrists now." Bra started as Bulma spoke. "Then clean her off and try to figure out where her wounds are. Right now, I'm most concerned about her blood loss. Gohan, If you could start my computer and get my medical analysis files up, I'd be thrilled. But before you leave I want a blood sample from you. Okay?" 

"Sure Bulma. That's no prob. But I don't know what else I can do for help." 

"Don't worry Gohan. I need you mainly for the blood sample. Bra," She called over her shoulder. "I need a sample from you too." 

"Okay! Mom, I don't know that I'll help much more either. So , what should I do?" 

"Well, Bra, you and Gohan can both go once I get blood from you, and then just tell Trunks that I need him for the computer stuff." The two complied and continued working. Bulma moved towards the man and placed a hand over his chest. She still felt his heart, and wasn't terribly worried about him. He looked bad, but was in stable condition. She pulled back a silver breastplate of armor and looked at a deep slash on the left side of his abdomen. She stitched it cleanly and started to remove the rest of the armor, when Bra came up to her, Gohan at her side. 

"Ok mom, I did all that I could, and so did Gohan. I set up a blood drawing machine, so why don't we do that quickly so Trunks can come in and help with that girl." Bulma nodded, brought both to the machine and took the sample. She then dismissed them, asking for Trunks to be summoned. Bulma took the blood samples and stored them, and then walked back to the girl. She was badly slashed, and needed work. Bulma sighed 

"I don't know who you two are, but you sure are tough." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So Trunks," began Marron "please tell me what possessed you to grab that girl anyways. The way that guy attacked you, how do you know that having her here isn't dangerous?" Marron shifted on the couch. Everyone was scattered around the livingroom and kitchen. Her mother, ChiChi, and Videl were in the kitchen talking and cooking because even in the early morning hours, a saiyan could eat. Marron saw Pan sitting in a big chair leaning her head on her hand, her eyes closed. Goku, Goten, and Trunks were just roaming around. Marron suddenly wondered where Vegeta was. Not that she cared, but it was like knowing there was a tornado in the area, but not knowing where. She glanced at her watch, 2:00 AM. Trunks spoke. 

"Well Marron, if she's so important, then what's she doing way out here on Earth. Gohan told me that the only reason that other races come to Earth is if they want to fight one of us, or if they're lost. I don't think she'd qualify in either of those situations." 

"Are you sure she doesn't want to fight?" Bra chimed in as she entered the room, Gohan at her side. 

"Bra, you felt her energy too, I've a feeling that it would be a waste of her time to fight us. Besides, with injuries like hers, she's in no condition to." 

"Yeah but what if she's like, royalty?" Marron added. "And she's like some representative, and she was attacked! And now…."People weren't really going for it. "Or maybe not." 

"Hey Trunks, Mom says you can go help her now." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Back in the lab, Bulma walked back towards the boy, she figured she'd get started while waiting for Trunks. She looked down at the green haired warrior who was now wearing nothing from the waist up. She was about to begin another stitch, when a hand caught hold of her wrist. Bulma jumped and turned to face Vegeta - AGAIN! 

"You can't seriously be considering helping him. He's dangerous!" Bulma again tore her hand away from him 

"Vegeta! Don't be ridiculous, this boy is out cold!" 

"Well don't think it'll last!" Hollered the saiyan prince. "He'll wake up and attack you, and then what?" 

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed, sounding annoyed. She understood his being concerned, it was sweet, but couldn't be tolerated. This boy needed some work. "You can relax, nothing will happen to me! I promise that I've got it under control." Bulma ran a finger delicately over his cheekbone, the rest of her hand brushing against his neck. Vegeta blushed slightly. 

"HA! You couldn't control him if you tried! Especially if he's with…" He stopped himself suddenly. "Never mind." 

"What do you mean? If he's with who Vegeta?" Bulma began walking towards him. "What do you know that you're not telling me? Who is he? Do you…" 

"Mom, Bra told me you could use my…Oh! Father, I didn't know you were in here." Trunks thought it strange that his mother backed his father against a wall. "Am I interrupting something?" he dared to ask. 

"No Trunks," Bulma walked back to the boy. "Your father is just being difficult…again!" Vegeta mumbled something as Bulma told Trunks how to treat the boy's wounds. Then she walked towards the girl. "Vegeta, I think Trunks and I have it under control now, so you can go." Casually she began to undress the girl. Her dress was in shreds, and she had only a thin black slip under it. Vegeta was leering. "*A-HEM*" He turned. Bulma wrapped some white materiel around the girl's private areas and began to stitch her larger cuts. Her face was bruised, and her back was also blue and purple, but it was her chest and arms that were really bad. The wrists looked like a suicide attempt, but there were other lethal slashes near her heart that someone else had done. As Bulma unwrapped her wrists to be stitched and re-bandaged, she noticed two things: One- Vegeta hadn't left 

Two- the girl had a tattoo on her arm that looked familiar. 

"Vegeta, why are you still here? Trunks can protect me from the big bad half dead guy, and the girl..." 

"The girl is precisely the reason I haven't left. What is on her arm?" 

"It looks like a tattoo. What's wrong with the girl?" 

"Where is that black ball from before?" 

"Let me go get it." When she returned with one, she became interested in what Vegeta was on to. "What do you know about the girl?" 

"Let me see the top of the ball." Bulma turned it until she saw a painted picture of a scepter and a star centered in a triangle. "Put it next to the tattoo" Vegeta was beginning to fear what he knew would happen. If the tattoo and the ball reacted, then he definitely had a few questions for this girl, and did NOT want to kill her. Bulma looked hesitantly at Vegeta, but continued. Once next to the tattoo, it was seen that the two symbols were identical, and both began to glow. "no…" Vegeta said the words in a whisper. It couldn't be her. But then again, it had to be. Bulma looked shocked as Vegeta spoke, "I know this girl" 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. chapter 5

All right people-sorry this took so long to get out-I really don't have enough free time. So I apologize big time and here's chapter 5.  
  
  
  
"EXCUSE ME!?!?!?" Bulma roared, nearly dropping the ball. "YOU KNOW THIS GIRL AND DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME?!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Vegeta flinched a little and moved away from the table, meeting Trunks's inquisitive glare.  
  
"Father, who is she?" But Vegeta didn't answer, he merely walked around his son, and moved to the door.  
  
"I will say only this," He sounded calm and extremely out of character. "You should be wary of her when she wakes up, not that this will be anytime soon. I want both of you to finish whatever medical "things" you must, and then come and get me. I will wait for her to wake up." With that being said, Vegeta walked casually out of the room, leaving Bulma completely pissed off, and Trunks more than a little perturbed. Bulma worked quickly on the girl, and was muttering loudly, after an hour, she was finished and let her anger out.  
  
"HOW DARE HE JUST WALK OUT!" Trunks looked up from the computer, which was analyzing blood samples from the two wounded and from Bra and Gohan. Bulma continued to rave. "IF HE THINKS THAT ALL HE HAS TO DO IS COMMAND ME TO DO SOMETHING AND LEAVE.. HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!!!!!" With that, She stormed out of the room, leaving Trunks alone, shaking his head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"All Right! FOOD!" Goten shouted as ChiChi walked in with a platter, Videl close behind. Pan was startled enough to wake up when her uncle screamed, and she and Bra moved over to the table where it was. Everything was fine as they ate, they were even ok when Vegeta walked in and looked over the group with a disgusted expression, but then Bulma came in.  
  
"Where is he?" She looked tense.  
  
"Who Bulma?" ChiChi ventured.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"I think that he went up towards your room. Why?"  
  
"Are there any clean sharp knives left?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Everyone was looking now. Bulma laughed a little.  
  
"Isn't it obvious ChiChi? I'm going to kill him!" She stalked towards the staircase, forgetting the knife, and went upstairs. Everyone else looked at Bra. She shrugged and said,  
  
"Must be Tuesday."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bulma opened the bedroom door a crack to see Vegeta sitting on the bed with a large book beside him. He was engrossed in its pages, and she stepped in the room all the way and walked over towards him.  
  
"Start talking Vegeta!" He didn't even look up. "Vegeta?!" He turned a page, completely ignoring her. This was a bad idea, and Bulma got on the bed and stood up right behind him. "Vegeta, this is your last chance to answer me!" Nothing. Bulma sighed and jumped into the air landing hard on the bed, shebegan jumping around wildly, causing the book to fly off and land on the floor. "VEGETA IF YOU DON'T" *boing*  
  
"BULMA"  
  
*Boing*  
  
"ANSWER ME"  
  
*Boing*  
  
" STOP IT"  
  
*Boing*  
  
"RIGHT NOW ANDTELL ME WHAT"  
  
*Boing*  
  
" RIGHT NOW" Vegeta was bouncing wildly around as a result of Bulma's insane jumping.  
  
"THE HELL IS GOING ON"  
  
*Boing*  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
*Boing*  
  
"I'M NOT GOING"  
  
*Boing*  
  
" DAMNIT WOMAN!"  
  
*Boing*  
  
"TO STOP!" But the Prince had had enough, and he grabbed her ankles, pulling her down next to him.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again!"  
  
"Then don't ignore me when I have to ask you something important!" She crossed her arms and sat regally on the bed. Vegeta got up and grabbed the book. He sat once more on the bed reading. "What is that?" she asked.  
  
"It's list of names and family crests." She leaned over his shoulder to try and read it too, but found that it was in a foreign language, and meant nothing to her.  
  
"What language is that in?" She saw the symbol from the girl's arm.  
  
"Saiyan. These are saiyan families, and I suspect you recognize her family crest. Because there is a scepter, it stands for royalty. My crest is very similar." He flipped to the first page, and pointed to a circle with flames in it with a scepter in the flames. Vegeta looked proud, and Bulma knew she had seen that before. She reached over and pulled the collar of his t-shirt down to reveal an exact duplicate of the crest. It was between his heart and collarbone. Vegeta started at her touch and Bulma studied the tattoo a moment. She had never asked about it before, never felt it necessary. Whenever she saw it, there were usually other things on her mind, and Bulma blushed slightly at this thought. She traced her finger around the circle, and felt Vegeta's heart beginning to speed up a little. She looked up at him, his eyes looked as though it were painful for him to remember all he once had, and lost. Bulma stood up and left the room, she wasn't needed here.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Bra! Where's mom?" Trunks burst into the room  
  
"Trunks, I don't think you want to go and bug her right now, she's killing dad."  
  
"I thought it was Wednesday?" Bra shook her head and Trunks decided to tell the others.  
  
"Dad knows the girl."  
  
"WHAT!" Bra jumped up. "Who is she? Where's she from? Why didn't he say something before?"  
  
"He won't say anything, but now he doesn't want to kill her."  
  
"Is she human?" Goku asked.  
  
"No. But I just found out, I'm sure it's why dad knows her though. Through a blood test I determined that both of them are 100% saiyan." Gohan spit out his tea.  
  
"But that's not possible! That planet was destroyed! And Vegeta hasn't contacted anyone saiyan other than us since then."  
  
"Unless." Pan announced, "Unless they weren't all destroyed, and he's been keeping it a secret."  
  
"No way. Why would he ever have settled down if the possibility for universal domination still had a chance?" 18 presented this, and everyone agreed.  
  
"But where could they have come from? Hiding on another planet?" Marron asked.  
  
"No, he wouldn't have known them if that were the case" Bra answered. No one had a clue what to think, then Bulma came down looking rather tired instead of triumphant.  
  
"Mom!" Trunks began, "The girl, she's a.."  
  
"Saiyan, I know. Saiyan royalty at that." The room looked stunned.  
  
"But how did you know? Trunks just found out a moment ago?" Marron asked.  
  
"Vegeta knew didn't he?" Goku asked, not even looking up. He was standing with his arms crossed, ChiChi next to him. Bulma answered him and Pan spoke.  
  
"How stupid are we not to have known before?"  
  
"I think I know what you're going to say, and you're right. What else could give off such powerful energy other than a saiyan?" Bra finished, and Marron agreed.  
  
"Your young ages are showing through." They had forgotten Krillin, and he made the three girls jump. "None of you have ever witnessed any terribly strong enemies, just trained with your family members. And let me tell you, there are those that are stronger than saiyans out there, at least until they train enough to get stronger."  
  
Author Note: Ok I just want to apologize for that comment about the 3 girls not fighting any outstanding enemies, but I've only seen the English DBZ's as far up until Vegeta is killed by Buu, so I'm uninformed and need you to tolerate me. (  
  
"But how does Vegeta know? I mean, he knew her before, but where from?"  
  
"I don't know Goten, and I'm not going to ask him right now, we'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Bulma looked outside, though the clouds and rain were still persisting, the thunder and lightening were gone. "In the meantime, you all know where the guest rooms are. It's 4:30 and I think we should go to bed. Don't worry about the dishes either, my maid-bot will get them. Trunks and Bra, go up with them."  
  
"But what about the two others?" Bra asked.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of it." Then they were all gone, and Bulma turned out all the lights meaning to go back to her lab, but first she sat down a moment. 'I'll just relax for a minute.' She laid back on the couch and watched the rain drizzling down the windows, her eyes closed shortly after.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta stood in the shadows watching her. There was no way Bulma would get up again, he knew she was asleep, and walked over towards her once he was sure. He looked at her. "They're so alike" he thought, "At least their minds are, and to think, their fates could have been reversed." He picked up the blue haired woman, brought her back up to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. As Vegeta neared the door he heard her talking  
  
"Vegeta..why are you.....lonely" The words were so soft they were almost inaudible, and he wondered what her dreams were right now. Again Vegeta descended the stairs and went to the lab alone. The lights were on and he walked over to the boy, he was starting to flinch, he would be fully awake by morning, but now one eye opened.  
  
"You!" Vegeta demanded in his native language. "What kind of guard are you? You call yourself a saiyan? Honestly Nomokai, I." The boy's other eye flung open, and he looked drowsy.  
  
"Your Highnee,"he mumbled, not quite forming the word he wanted, "It was an attack. She told me to keep on going b.but I...I tried and then.Wait, Prince Vegeta? You.you left! That's why...why" His eyes dropped and Nomokai was asleep again. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Stupid lower-class fool, they should have known better than to assign you to Starista." He walked over to the girl. "Stubborn woman, why didn't you just go home! It's not that bad." Vegeta turned and walked towards a chair, when a voice mumbled behind him.  
  
"Stubborn man, why didn't you just stay home." Starista's words were more pitiful then her guard's, Vegeta looked back just in time to see the last words formed, and she was out again.  
  
"Girl never did know when to keep her mouth shut." He mumbled, and then settled in for the night.  
  
Yeah that sucked I know, I don't feel terribly creative today sorry. I'll try and post more within a week. Please check out my other fics if you have time! 


	6. chapter 6

Holy Crap I'm actually posting! I know its amazing. I posted a chapter for a different story yesterday, and now I'm doing it again- YAY! I don't own DBZ  
  
Morning finally came, giving way to a cold, rainy day, and Bulma found herself to be the first one awake-at 10:30. She sat up quickly, realizing she was in her own bed. "Oh no," she thought aloud, "I must have come up last night, so that means no one's in the lab." She then ran down the stairs, and into her lab. And to her great surprise, she found Vegeta sitting in a chair, his arms folded, eyes closed, with a scowl on his face. When had he come in? Had he been there all night? Bulma sighed and walked around him to the table where the girl lay. "So, you're royalty are you? If Vegeta doesn't want to kill you though, I imagine you're pretty important to him. I'm his wife, and you're in my medical lab, in case you can hear me I just thought you should know." She stood up and moved over to the boy's table. "You're a saiyan too, huh? But you're not, royalty. You know, there's a young woman pretty interested in you. I don't know why, but, she'll be in later to day. Now that you're stabilized, well both of you are, people are going to want to come gawk at you. Now if you can hear me buddy, listen up. I know that that girl over there is under your guard, but when you wake up, DON'T freak out again and try attacking someone. You're likely to get your ass kicked, at least around here." She stepped away again and looked at Vegeta. What she wouldn't give to know what he knew. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it around his shoulders before leaving the lab again to go start the many auto-meal machines on making breakfast.  
  
*Lost in unconsciousness, the girl was having a dream-like flashback. *  
  
*A woman in a red gown rushes down a long corridor with one door at the end. She is calling out a name, inaudible, bangs on the door, no answer. She opens it. "HE'S GONE!"* another picture comes *A man in shadows leans against a wall, something draws nearer to him "You're late" ~Please don't go! Its not that important is it? ~ "By asking you insult me, you should be proud that your fiancée is going" ~But what if…~ "HAH! Impossible!"* The scene changes again * A woman in black approaches, "He is dead! Stop being foolish and except it! You are a weak excuse for a saiyan!" ~I just wanted to be with him!~ "You must stay here now, find another man" she leaves,~I'll never marry anyone else, I don't believe he's dead, I'll prove it somehow~* another vision flashes, alarms are buzzing everywhere * "This isn't possible!" A woman in armor screams "We cannot be defeated, we cannot!" "Starista!" an old woman in bright green calls. "You must go, use whatever means possible and GO!" ~But my brother! ~ "He is brave!" (Her visions turn down a long hallway toward a steel door, a man with green hair appears) "Princess!" ~We're leaving! NOW! Prepare the ship! ~ He opens the steel door and starts some sort of engine. She tries to step in when a voice from behind calls her. "STARISTA!" She turns, a man approaches quickly and glares at her, he stops. "WHERE are you going?" ~My lady in waiting, she told me to go~ "GO? Are you MAD!" ~Please, I..~ "NO!" He grabs her by the neck and lifts her, she kicks him in the crotch, punches him in the nose and jams her fingers into his eyes. He drops her while screaming in pain, but recovers quickly and catches her before she gets too far into whatever doorway was opened. He grabs her by the waist with one arm and pulls her hair back with the other, causing her to look straight up. He produces a knife and whispers, "did you really think you'd get away, that I'd let you go, you belong on the throne, you need to RULE!" ~That's impossible, I can't rule a graveyard. ~ "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DISGRACEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" He slams her onto the floor, and jams the knife deep into her back, right beneath the shoulder blade. She crys out in pain, the knife glows blue, and she knows that it is cursed, that is why she cannot stand against it. But she kicks her feet up, hits his arm, and he lets go of the knife. She pulls it out, stands up and faces off with him. But she finds herself outnumbered. Four more men appear. One against five corrupted monsters, formerly known as saiyan nobility. "You have a decision to make PRINCESS! Take the throne or DIE!" ~If it means destroying this war-torn place more than it already is, I choose death! He would never want this, he would rather I die then allow his planet to be dominated! ~ "NO! YOU MUST DO AS I SAY! NOW TAKE THE THRONE OR DIE!" ~You really are assholes aren't you~ "FINE then. You WILL die." The lead man fires several ki blasts at her, as do the others, only one grazes her arm as she out maneuvers the rest. All four charge her once the smoke has cleared and take out daggers, all glowing blue. ~Shit~ Just then the man who started the engine runs out of the door he had been in. "What's going on?" ~Can't you tell Nomokai? We're having pedicures and discussing our differences!~ * the image fades again, bringing forth a new one.* Both man and woman are on the floor of a small spaceship, Nomokai holding Starista's head in his lap. Both have blood all over them, four bulky bodies lay sprawled around them, the henchmen of the original attacker ~At least, we got these.~ She holds up two black balls with her family crest on them in red.~ "Lets pray we find the other two before anyone else does" she nods ~I'm going to go clean up a little~ she stands up, and suddenly feels pressure, then pain on her back. She turns to see the first attacker, just finishing his threat of death. Nomokai rises, and shoves her aside just as the attacker brings down his knife again, deep into his chest and pulling down. Starista heard nothing, she was in a trance, she couldn't quite breath, couldn't quite see. This was what falling under the spell was like wasn't it. That wicked woman knew what she was doing when she decided to attack the saiyans. Nomokai spit up blood and hit the floor, Starista stumbled on something and was backed against a wall. Her vision blurred but she saw him pull back two knives and let them fly at her, through skin, muscle, past a bone, and through muscle, then out the skin and into the wall. Both her wrists had been pierced, crucifying her to the wall. She felt herself being laid down on the floor, and opened her eyes to see the attacker and Nomokai, because she was dazed, she could think of only one thing to do, get help. She would be of no use to him, and so she went down a hallway. But she forgot what she was doing, where was she? What was going on? Was someone calling her name? Starista just couldn't find the strength to get up. But she was caught by someone, and then she heard Nomokai say to her "It's ok Starista, your father's gone for good."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pan sat up and looked at the clock, 11:00, only 6 ½ hours of sleep, she'd had worse. She stood up and stretched, then walked downstairs since she had been sharing a room with Marron and Bra, and now found herself alone. Sure enough, the kitchen was bustling with females. Her two companions were sitting at the kitchen table zoning out at each other. Bulma was sipping coffee on the couch with Videl and 18. ChiChi was moving around from room to room talking to various people. Pan said good morning to everyone and then sat down with her friends. "So, anything new?"  
  
"Morning Pan, no Vegeta's asleep in the lab. When he gets up you can go in and check on that guy, he's stabilized now. And everyone else can play 20 questions with Vegeta." Marron explained.  
  
"Hey that's right, you want to see this guy don't you, I mean, like, check him out sort of thing, right?" Pan only blushed a little.  
  
"So what if I do want to see him?"  
  
"See who?" The voice came from right next to her ear and she jumped.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Came Bra's annoyed voice. "We were TRYING to have a conversation, now go bug somebody else." She had barely finished the sentence when her eyes lit up and she declared, " I want coffee." She stood up and walked away.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I don't suppose Goten's up yet is he?" Marron asked.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"No reason!" She got up and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Now you've done it. Poor Goten." Pan smiled. But Trunks didn't say anything, he just stood next to Pan. "Sooooo…"  
  
"Pan, last night when we were at that building, you started to say something about a dream."  
  
"Oh! Did I? I really don't remember, you know me Trunks, I babble when I'm woken up in the middle of the night. I probably wasn't even fully awake." She stood up and tried to walk away. "I'm gonna go try to save Goten." But he got in front of her.  
  
"No, you have to talk to me first. Please Pan, this is important." She gave him a cautious look.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Alright. Lets go into the den."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goku and Gohan descended the staircase as Pan and Trunks walked by. "Hey," Gohan started "Where are they going?"  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake Gohan, they're just going to talk in the den. Don't worry about it." Videl reassured as she walked towards him. "You know that Pan and Trunks are only friends. Now would you two like something to eat?"  
  
"Would I!" Goku laughed, "If you've got to ask, then you don't deserve an answer." And he ran down to the kitchen. Eventually Krillin rolled out of bed and everyone decided to enjoy their breakfast and then wait for Vegeta to come in. Meanwhile, Nomokai was also dreaming….  
  
A girl I in a white dress stood in a hallway, talking to a man, "You will marry him…..You NEED to marry him" "I will lose my freedom?" "What would you do with it if you didn't?"* Another image came, the girl standing before another man now * "DON'T think you can tame me! I'm not one of those foolish girls from the lower class. I am your equal in rank and your superior (by far) in power." "HAH! Care to prove it?" "YES" she lunged at him, hitting him square in the jaw, taking his feet out from under him with her own. As his back hit the floor, she slammed her heel down on his chest, then placed a knee on either side of his hips and (yes she was straddling him HAPPY? I said it) formed a ki blast right over his throat. He shot a hand up to punch her in the face, but the ki blast hit it first and she hit his other hand with another. "Damn you woman!! What was the second one for?!" "Just so you didn't get any ideas"* Now he saw the girl's face, close to his * "I'm going to show you something that you can't tell anyone else" She produced a ki blast and held it a moment ~So?~ "So watch this." It rose in the air, slowly, and turning colors once it was up about ten feet, it turned blue, began sparkling, and exploded. When a small cloud had passed,a dagger floated down, also glowing blue, and landed in her hand. ~Holy Crap! You can do it too?! You could save us, I mean, you could stop it! What else do you do?~ "I can do many kinds of magic, transfiguration, levitation, a certain type of mind control…"* Again the scene changed, now to the spaceship, where a bloody mess lay around.* Starista was just standing up, NO! BEHIND YOU! Too late, she had been stabbed once, but not again! MOVE STARISTA! Then he felt a rush, a piercing pain in his chest, then darkness. He heard a scream a few minutes later, it was her. He forced his eyes open, to see, though he only saw shadows, he saw her on the wall. NOT her! NO!SHE'LL DIE! ~YOU BASTERD, I'LL DESTROY YOU! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE DEAD!~ Nomokai didn't even recognize his own voice. His green hair went gold, and he rushed the back of the huge thing that had once been her father. He slammed into his head with his foot, and landed in front of the man, who was now stumbling clumsily around. Carefully, Nomokai took the knives out of Starista's wrists and eased her onto the floor. Now one of the cursed blue daggers was in his hand, if he used it, the Master of it's creation would have partial control of him, but he didn't care. Starista's father was once the most powerful saiyan on the planet, her mother the most powerful sorceress, this dagger was the only thing strong enough to corrupt her father, so it was the only thing strong enough to kill him. The man was just straitening out, Nomokai jumped, and plunged it deep into his forehead. The man screamed and fell backwards. The blue light spread over his entire body, and all the henchmen's corpses. The remaining daggers, which were in various places also began to glow bright blue. Then everything began to fade, and vanished. He turned around and she was gone, but where…? ~Starista? Starista? He limped down a partially destroyed hallway, and saw her trying to run down it, when she collapsed. But he reached her in time and pulled her up to him, and closed his eyes. He knew that nothing could be done to save the ship, that they had ruined the computers, but he wasn't frightened, and he knew she wasn't either ~Its ok Starista, your father's gone for good.  
  
~* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Pan, I'm not trying to force you into saying something you don't want to, but if you're having visions too, then I think you need to tell someone." Trunks was sitting in a big chair, Pan was standing, she didn't want to stay very long. "Now I know you might not want to tell me, so if that's the case will you just answer one question for me?" She nodded. "Are you having visions like mine? I mean, do you see what I said that I saw?"  
  
"Not exactly. I already told Bra, but you can know too." So she told him about her recurring dreams of a man and the crying girl, and the blood. " Trunks, please don't think I'm crazy, but, umm, the guy in my dreams, resembles that guy that I found, and the girl, well, her injuries are awfully familiar too, so I was thinking that maybe my dreams, and yours were.."  
  
"Predictions?"  
  
"Well, that's all that I think makes sense. But they would have been predictions leading up to last night if that was the case, so they'll either stop, or change now. Right?"  
  
"Makes sense to me, all we have to do is ask them. When they wake up of course"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Hey, don't make fun of me, I'm running o 6 hours of sleep."  
  
"Oh poor baby." She taunted. He stood up.  
  
"Careful Pan, you don't want to tick off an already cranky saiyan now do you?"  
  
"What's-a-matter," She started backing towards a pool table for cover. "Is Trunks gonna need a nappy-wappy?"  
  
"You're DEAD Pan!" He laughed and ran towards her.  
  
"Not if you can't catch me!" She lapped the pool table a few times, then diverted her course towards a staircase. Once atop it, she wasn't sure where she was, and ducked into a doorway, and when she heard Trunks coming, she opened the door and ran forward. It appeared to be another one of Bulma's labs so she decided to slow down to a walk, there was no glass on the door and Trunks wouldn't see her. She realized after a moment though, that she wasn't alone, someone was opening the door on the other side of the lab, so she ducked behind a bookcase to look at them. It was the boy from last night! He staggered a little, and then dropped to the floor. "What the hell" she thought, "I'm feeling brave, and she cautiously approached him. The light in this room was from the open ceiling, and since it was cloudy, there wasn't much, Pan was only about two feet away from him when she finally said something. "Excuse me, I think you came from the other room, and before I say anything else I want to tell you that I have no idea who you are, and all I know about you is that you're a saiyan that Vegeta doesn't want to kill. That's good by the way." He looked up at her and Pan eeped slightly at his good looks. His hair was dark green, and his eyes were like holes, she almost felt lost just looking into them. He had finely chiseled cheeks, and (like the other saiyans in her life) had 0% body fat. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers and Pan found herself ogling. "Do you need a hand?" She reached out a hand to him, not sure if he would take it or not.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Pan, how about you?"  
  
"Nomokai. Before we go anywhere, Pan, where am I?"  
  
"You're on Earth, in the, well you were in the medical lab of Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Oh, then I was only dreaming. For some reason I thought I was still on Planet Vegeta, I thought I saw the Prince."  
  
"You probably did, that is, if you're referring to Prince Vegeta." He just stared open-mouthed at her. "But..then he succeeded! He took over this planet?"  
  
"Umm, not quite, actually, he's on our side now!"  
  
"Our?"  
  
"Earth."  
  
"I see. But you're a saiyan aren't you?" She was now the one gaping.  
  
"Yes, partly, but how did you know?" He pointed behind her. Somehow her tail had snaked loose, revealing her. "Oops." He smiled at her.  
  
"Are you related to the Prince then?"  
  
"Hah! Yeah right, I'm the exact opposite. I'm his rival's grand- daughter."  
  
"Where did he come from?"  
  
"Well, have you ever heard the name Bardock?"  
  
"Yes, actually, that is familiar. He's lower class though right?"  
  
"Yup, he's my great grandfather." Nomokai looked back toward the ground and whispered.  
  
"no way…it worked…"  
  
"What worked?" His head shot up again to look at her.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you Pan. I can't explain any of this yet, I'm just not allowed to, but when I can tell, you'll be the first to know." Pan pouted playfully but then settled to those terms.  
  
"You gonna sit on the floor all day?" She once again gave her hand, which he took and then used her shoulder as a support as he steadied himself. "I'm probably going to be in trouble for talking to you, but that's too bad, fate stepped in." He smiled again.  
  
"How old are you Pan?"  
  
"18, you?"  
  
"23." The two went back into the med-lab, gave Nomokai a towel, and then walked into the living room.  
  
"Why don't you let me give the introduction." And with that she walked into the kitchen to find everyone awake and questioning Vegeta.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow," thought Nomokai, "She's pretty cute! Pan, you and I need to talk again sometime. But how could this have happened. Prince Vegeta was the best, and he switched sides! Maybe he won't be able to help." He could hear Pan in the other roo now, trying to explain herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Pan! Where've you been, I lost you upstairs, and then everyone else said to come down here." Trunks asked  
  
"Ok, well that's actually pretty interesting." She looked up to see Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Goten sitting on the countertops around the kitchen. ChiChi, Videl, 18, and Bulma were sitting at the table, and Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were standing against various walls, but all were staring at her. "Trunks was trying to kill me," He blushed furiously and got 'looks' from various people and an elbow from Goten. "so I ran up a staircase, but I didn't recognize where I was. When he came up after me I ducked into a room and realized it was a lab. So I was about to leave again when somebody else opened the door on the opposite side of the room, and I ducked behind a bookcase to see who it was. The mysterious person stumbled a little and fell, so I went to look at who it was." She stopped short.  
  
"Come on Pan, don't leave us hanging here, who was it?" Came Goku's happy voice. Pan cleared her throat, but Nomokai entered before she could continue.  
  
"Nomokai." 


	7. chapter 7

Ok, I'm gonna try updating one story a day. I was busy last night, but hopefully that won't happen again. Here we go! (Oh and Dbz is not mine, but two characters in this story are)  
  
"WHAT!" Came Vegeta's pissed off voice, as he stepped forward. Nomokai looked a little nervous.  
  
"Your Highness." He said and dropped to one knee. Then things got a little confusing for everyone else. Vegeta began barking orders in a language no one else could under stand. He approached Nomokai, who stood up, and then made him leave the room. He turned to face his friends.  
  
"I have to straighten some things out with that lower class idiot. I'll explain everything later. You!" He pointed at Pan. She looked up guiltily. "Did he ask you anything?"  
  
"Only his location and my age."  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"Yes." Vegeta frowned slightly and looked at her again. It wouldn't matter though. He supposed that Nomokai's questions would have to be answered eventually, why not start now. And then he followed Nomokai into the living room.  
  
Pan looked around the room at the staring faces. Goten was the first to speak. "So Pan, whats up?" She explained what she had asked, but that there hadn't been any great answers. He had been surprised to hear that Vegeta was here and she heard him say that something worked but couldn't say more.  
  
"Well, Pan, its good that you got to talk to him, but, what the helll was coming out of Vegeta's mouth?" 18 asked.  
  
"I'm guessing that it was a saiyan language." Bulma answered. "He had a book open yesterday in a different language, so that must have been the same one."  
  
"But then, how could I understand him?" Asked Pan, "How would he know our language?" Everyone agreed that she had a point. But only time would tell them more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta glared at Nomokai. "What happened." He growled.  
  
"Your Highness, when you left, things got ugly. Your father was ruling over the planet as always, when Starista's father came up from the south. He was insane, driven absolutely mad by something. He wielded a blue knife and demanded that everyone on the planet become loyal to him, or they would die. All I know is that he killed your father," Nomokai paused a minute out of respect. Vegeta only shifted his vision towards the floor a little, then looked back up.  
  
"Continue." He said calmly but determinedly.  
  
"Somehow he found people to fight for him, and they began wiping out the Saiyan race. The more his loyal fighters fought, the more their bodies changed. They grew taller, and more broad shouldered. But their weapons were always the same. Every fatal blow was delivered by a glowing, blue, knife. No one knew where he got them. It got to the point where he would only listen to Starista and her mother. They tried to stop him, but he just brushed them aside until one day. Tsurana, (that is the wife's name) powered up. She made him fight her, she wouldn't let him continue on his killing spree until he faced her…" Nomokai looked down. "Tsurana is one of the most powerful sorceresses in the universe, but he crushed her." Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why would he kill Tsurana? She is his mate, for life, and she's immensely strong, with or without using her magic."  
  
"It wasn't enough. I don't know what exactly happened next because I was always fighting against him, but from what Starista did tell me, and from what I saw, he was gone for good now. His mind was gone and he tried to keep Starista on his side. The elders told her to leave, to try and find you, maybe you could save us, but when we tried to leave, her father attacked us. In the end we won, but they had destroyed our computers and we crash landed. The ship vanished somehow and we had nothing else." He stopped speaking and looked out a window.  
  
"I need to speak with that stubborn Princess." Vegeta half mumbled. "You had nothing else with you on the ship then? Nothing of a personal value?"  
  
"No." He lied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Speak with Starista, she'll know more."  
  
"I suppose you'll have to stay here now then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said your ship is gone."  
  
"Well yes, but…"  
  
"Where else could you go?"  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"I don't know why she isn't awake yet though. If you're awake, she should be too."  
  
"I meant to ask about that. She'll survive then?"  
  
"Of course she will."  
  
"I wasn't sure, that's all." Vegeat nodded and then called everyone into the living room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, what did you say your name was?" Marron asked.  
  
"Nomokai. I didn't quite catch any of yours though."  
  
"Oh, well I…" Marron started to answer but Pan cut her off.  
  
"Hold up buddy, before you go anywhere else with this exciting conversation, I've got a question for you. How did you learn to speak our language? Hmmm?"  
  
"Actually I know several Earth languages. It was thought that ummm, well that maybe this planet would be under our control someday, and I wanted to be able to talk with the natives."  
  
"I see." Pan said suspiciously and sat down in a big chair near the wall. Bra and Marron were up close, hoping to talk more with the newcomer, but Goten and Trunks expressed the exact opposite emotions. They were very cautious and Trunks hung back near Pan while Goten inched his way closer to Marron. For some reason he didn't like her being so close and so vulnerable. This guy was all saiyan after all, and the only reason he shouldn't attack was because they saved his life. That was a life-debt, but still, Goten didn't like it. For the rest of the afternoon, Marron and Bra inched closer and closer to the saiyan, asking him hundreds of questions about his life and home. Nomokai got redder and redder from blushing and Trunks and Goten got redder and redder from anger. At about 3:30 Pm, Pan was too bored to sit any longer, and walked outside. The sun had finally burned through the clouds and it was fairly warm. Capsule Corps owned a big chunk of forest behind the "house" and Pan went down a trail she and Bra had played on when they were younger. Trunks and Goten would always sit in trees and throw things at the girls when they walked by. When they were about 14, Pan looked forward to this ritual simply because it meant she would see and talk with Trunks, the incredibly suave 21 year old. He probably thought of her as another sister, but she didn't care, at least she was with him.  
  
She remembered how Bra and Goten would walk and laugh at each other for various things, after all, when Pan was 14, Bra was 16 and Goten was only four years older than her. Then she thought about Nomokai. She had been so antsy to talk to him and make sure he was ok, but why? And now he was stuck in a game of 20 thousand questions with Marron and Bra. He would have been 19 when she was 14, what if Trunks had been only four years older instead of 7? Would they maybe….? "AHH!" Pan yelled in frustration. Trunks would never return her feelings. She had started out with a crush on him,when she was like 12, but only because he was cute. Then she had grown up and he was like a great friend and a hot guy and a part of her life in a way that no other guy would be just because they knew each other so well, and it seemed impossible not to love him. Trunks was smart and funny, strong, fun to be around, handsome, was there anything he wasn't? Suddenly Pan heard footsteps, and turned to see Bra running towards her.  
  
"Pan! PAN! Come on back! That girl is waking up!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in the house, everyone was crowded into the living room again except for Bulma, Nomokai, and Vegeta. Pan walked over to where Marron was sitting. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, Bra and I were still talking ot Nomokai and so were the guys, when all of a sudden, Nomokai stood up and went into the lab. We had no idea what he was doing, but when he came back out he asked where Bulma was. So they went in and then Vegeta went in too, but Bulma kept kicking him out so he started yelling and gave it all away. He started yelling that if she was awake he had every right to be in there and he didn't care if she told him to go away, but he didn't get in again Bulma's been giving occasional updates about what's going on though, and it's been a few minutes, so she should be out again in a sec." And right on cue, Bulma stepped out of the lab, getting everyone to look at her.  
  
"Well?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Well, she needs some clothes to begin with because all she has right now are bandages, so Bra, if you don't mind, will you grab some pants and a shirt of yours please? She's about your size." Bulma requested. After the clothes had been brought to the girl, Bulma stepped out and Nomokai was right behind her, with a tall girl with black hair to the middle of her back. She was wearing one of Bra's brown tank top and a pair of black sweat pants. She had a tattoo on her arm and dark blue eyes. She was hanging on to Nomokai's arm and looked suspiciously around the room. "Everybody," began Bulma, "This is Starista, and she no doubt has questions." Bulma turned to look at the girl and she detatched herself from Nomokai.  
  
"Well, this is Earth, so why aren't all of you saiyans? I mean, there's like, what? One saiyan, four halflings, and one, umm, weakling?"  
  
"I am NOT a weakling! I'm a quarter saiyan and happen to be very proud of that!" Pan stood up and yelled.  
  
"PAN! SHHHH!"Bra hissed. "Don't piss her off right off the bat!"  
  
"Why not? She pissed me off!"  
  
"I like her!" Starista said to Nomokai, and then walked toward her. Starista was beautiful, and had a perfert body, she outstretched a hand, "You know my name, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Pan." And she met the gesture.  
  
"Well Pan, it's a good thing Nomokai told me you guys weren't enemies, otherwise I probably would have killed you, just because of your disrespect."  
  
"Sorry for interfering," Marron commented, "But you weren't exactly polite either."  
  
"Yes well, she's only a quarter saiyan, and you're not saiyan at all. I'm a full blood, and a princess, so it doesn't matter what I do."  
  
"A princess?" 18 questioned, "Well aren't we special." Starista only laughed.  
  
"Yes. Well, not that it matters here." She gazed over at the window to see a man sitting on the ledge. He had purple hair and a mysterious look about him. "You over there! Who are you?" He looked up in surprise.  
  
"Trunks. My sister is sitting in the chair next to you, and my mother was the nurse." Starista looked at Bra who smiled, and Bulma who did the same.  
  
"I see, but who's your father? You remind me of someone I once knew, and he's the only 'real' saiyan in here." She said pointing to Goku who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. It was strange because he was not smiling and looked rather threatening. "Who are you anyways?"  
  
"My name is Goku."  
  
"That's not saiyan."  
  
"Fine, then my name is Kakarott."  
  
"Much better." She smiled and switched her attention to Gohan and Videl, and then to Goten. "Are you three related?" She asked pointing to the two sons and then Goku again.  
  
"Mmhm." Goku answered.  
  
"How about you?" She asked Chi Chi.  
  
"I'm Goku's wife, Chi Chi. And those are my sons Gohan and Goten. Pan is Gohan's daughter, and Videl, (who waved) is Gohan's wife. Krillin is over there with his wife 18, and that's their daughter, Marron. Sorry , but I thought it'd be better if you got all of the information now instead of having to ask."  
  
"Well thank you I appreciate it, what should I call you?"  
  
"Mrs. Son would be nice."  
  
"Alright. Mr. Son, do you know how you came to earth and when?"  
  
"Yes, I was sent here as a baby, but suffered an injury causing me to lose my memory."  
  
"Who was your father?"  
  
"Bardock."  
  
"Nomokai, you remember? He was one of the…" she looked around at all the eyes watching her, "Nevermind. Is there someone else here?"  
  
"Actually yes. My husband is here." Bulma explained.  
  
"He is a full blood?"  
  
"Yes." Just then Vegeta walked in. Arms crossed  
  
"Hello Princess" he said sarcasticly. Starista looked over  
  
"VEGETA!" She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We thought you were dead! But we needed an excuse to get away." Bulma stormed over and was shocked to see her husband had actually put his arms around the girl.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Starista turned her head to face Bulma.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, this is just a friendship now. We were engaged."  
  
That's all folks! Peace. 


	8. chapter 8

"Hey people! I don't have much to say so we'll talk to Mrs. Sock Puppet. Hi there Mrs. Sock Puppet!"  
  
"Hidey ho Lady Starlight!"  
  
"Whats our special word of the day?"  
  
"Well, when a man and a woman love each other veeerrry much…" *SMACK*  
  
"I SAID WORD NOT GAME!"  
  
"Oopsey! My bad!"  
  
"Damn Straight!"  
  
"Our word o the day is Celticgoddess"  
  
"That's right! She's my friend and needs some publicity! (actually she might kill me for doing this but, HEY WE ALL LIKE REVIEWS AND SHE'S GOT A FUNNY STORY THAT NEEDS SOME!"  
  
"Is it a DBZ story Lady Starlight?"  
  
"Yes, Yes it is. So don't forget to check out the author, CelticGoddess if you get a chance. Bye Mrs. Puppet!"  
  
  
  
"ENGAGED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ENGAGED!" Bulma roared as she stalked towards her husband who just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It was a long time ago Bulma." He put an arm around her waist and turned to face Starista again. "And since then I found *cough* you *cough*." Bulma smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He obviously meant to say, "Bulma I love you not her now, don't worry."  
  
"Fine then." She sized up Starista. "How old are you then?"  
  
"I'm 22. Why?"  
  
"Well, because you're going to want to hang around those 5 over there," she said pointing to Trunks, Bra, Goten, Marron, and Pan. "You won't derive any entertainment from the rest of us. Now why don't we all go outside for a bit, we've been inside too long." With that, everyone stood up and walked to the back door. Pan paired up with Trunks.  
  
"What do you think of princess over there?"  
  
"Haha Actually, I kinda like her." Pan's heart stopped.  
  
"Say WHAT! She's so stuck up though!"  
  
"Well, I think its kind of cool, she's proud and she knows she's a princess."  
  
"Not here she's not!"  
  
"I take it you don't like her?" They stepped out back and started walking towards a tree.  
  
"What was your first clue?" He gave her a weird look. "She called me a weakling Trunks! A WEAKLING! That's one thing I won't just take. It's hard being the weakest saiyan (geneticly)," She jumped up into the tree, "And being a girl. Everyone thinks I'm weak." She leaned her back against a branch and laid back. She closed her eyes, and felt the tree shake. She looked up to see trunks laying face down on a branch several feet up and staring at her.  
  
"I don't." He said quite simply. Pan smiled and just looked into his beautiful eyes for a moment. But she started to feel awkward under his glare and chucked a fistful of leaves in his face and jumped up to a branch higher than his.  
  
"Well Trunks, that's only cuz you know how SUPERIOR I am!" And she laughed evily jumping higher into the tree, just daring him to follow. The branches pulled at her legs and sides, Pan went higher and higher, and finally looked down. "Trunks?" He wasn't there. She looked up and….NO! It was that stupid saiyan girl! And she was acting all flirty!  
  
"Oh hi Pan! Sorry, but I saw you up here with Trunks, and he was already up here, so I joined him! You don't mind right?" Pan looked at Trunks, he was standing on one branch, and hanging on to another above him. She looked at him blankly.  
  
"No, actually I was just getting down." Pan turned, ran off the branch she was standing on, and fell to the ground, landing perfectly, then stalking off towards her path down through the trees.  
  
"Oh no." Starista sighed looking at Trunks. He looked up at her. "I pissed her off didn't I?"  
  
"Well, yeah I guess so. I mean she's fairly protective of her friends and you just showed up out of nowhere and popped in on us." The saiyan girl blushed slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I think I offended her before."  
  
"You called her a weakling."  
  
"Yes, but she's only a quarter saiyan. She is a…"  
  
"No!" Trunks shot back. "Just because her blood isn't as strong doesn't mean she isn't."  
  
"Hmmm. I suppose you could be right." She shrugged. "I'll find out eventually I guess. YES! That's exactly what I'll do. I want to have a friendly match with all of you that fight!"  
  
"Hah! I don't know if that's a good idea. We're all pretty strong."  
  
"Are all of you saiyans, super saiyans?"  
  
"All except Pan." Trunks realized what he had said wasn't going to help Pan's status in Starista's opinion.  
  
"She may not be able to go super saiyan. Nomokai can't and he's a full blooded saiyan." Trunks looked up at her slightly shocked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nomokai is a lower class bodyguard and isn't all that important in the eyes of saiyan nobility. He's more of a scholar, and has never, (to my knowledge) gone super-saiyan."  
  
"Hasn't he tried?" Trunks was reminded of Gohan. He was more scholarly once he was older and if it hadn't been for Cell, then maybe none of them (Gohan, Goku,Vegeta) would be super saiyans.  
  
"Sure he's tried, but there never seemed to be enough motivation for him." She dropped down a few branches. "I should talk to her."  
  
"I wouldn't do it now if I were you." He advised. "Wait until later. Tell me more about being a princess."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pan went back down the path she had always played in when younger , and started to run. What was with that girl anyways? She just showed up and showed off! And for Trunks no less. WHO TOTALLY BOUGHT IT! Pan stopped when she heard a rustling noise in one of the trees next to her, and ducked behind a large bush. Someone was over there, but she didn't recognize their ki, in fact, she couldn't sense it at all. She was a little suspicious of this, but waited a moment, only to find that Nomokai popped out looking more then a little panicked. She stood up so he could see her. "Nomokai, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Whoa! Pan where'd you come from?"  
  
"I was right here the whole time, but what are you doing?"  
  
"Umm, running."  
  
"What from?"  
  
"That girl with the blue hair and the blonde one." Pan only laughed.  
  
"I understand completely. There's a field at the end of this little forest, if we run fast, then they won't care to follow us." Suddenly Bra's familiar voice could be heard yelling for Nomokai.  
  
"Let's go!" He began to run not knowing where to go, and Pan quickly caught up to him and grabbed his wrist to steer him in the opposite direction. She felt her bare feet hitting rocks and sticks. They could just fly, but this was so much more fun. Nomokai started to speed up, pulling ahead of her. "No you don't Pan thought." She picked her knees up higher and took longer strides.  
  
"Come on you! You're not trying hard enough!" She taunted as she passed him. And he sped up more, they were tied and the tree line was close.  
  
"HAH! I could beat you any day!" He laughed back, taking the lead. Pan frowned, they were almost done and she was losing, she was always slower than Bra, she had to beat him! And as the light became more intense and they broke out of the forest, Pan found that they were tied.  
  
"HAHA! You see!" She gasped "You weren't trying hard enough!" He smiled at her, and they sat down on the ground. They were now several feet into a neighboring farm's wheat field, the sun on the golden stalks and warm ground made everything perfect. Pan laid down on her back and put her hands behind her head. "So what was that about anyways? Why were they after you?"  
  
"Ok, I was just walking out of the house with Starista when……."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nomokai looked up at the sky and the sun, It had been so long since he had looked up and around him and seen a peaceful world. Starista had linked her arm through his, and he liked that. She was so strong and brave. She had been engaged to the prince of their entire race, but she never wanted to be. They had grown up together, Nomokai and Starista, but things were so different once they grew up. Maybe they would have been engaged, but they were separated when he was 10 and she was 9, their ranks became important at that time. He sighed and watched as Pan and Trunks walked in the opposite direction. "I like that girl." He said out of the blue. Starista giggled a little.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Well, she spoke to me first, and she has a certain air about her that I like."  
  
"She seems stubborn."  
  
"So do you." She jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "SEEM! I SAID YOU SEEM STUBBORN! But that's not important. I like that she's proud of what she is."  
  
"I find her rather amusing as well."  
  
"Star, you can't look down on these people. You're not the princess anymore."  
  
"Ouch Nomokai."  
  
"Well, they took us in and took care of us last night. Plus they don't know how long we'll be here and don't seem to care. You need to stop being arrogant."  
  
"Hey! I just said one thing! Relax!"  
  
"Sorry, its just that I know how you are, and I want to be comfortable with these people, after all, there's no telling what might have followed us." He touched her wrist where the bandages were. He was taller than Starista by about a foot, and she was at least 5ft 7in. Her black hair flowed behind her gracefully in the light breezes, and she suddenly held his hand, and stopped to face him.  
  
"Nomokai, you know me. And I'm not afraid of much, but what if they did follow us?"  
  
"Star, no! We killed them. They're gone."  
  
"No, we killed those that attacked us. HE was the ring leader, but there's still that woman master-minding the whole thing. Nomokai, she crushed the most brutal, powerful race on the planet, she'll find us."  
  
"Enough Star! I don't want to talk about it now." She simply nodded.  
  
"Hey Nomokai, why don't you go talk to those guys?" She nodded towards Marron and Bra, who were sitting on a railing around a deck eyeing him up, Goten was standing between them, leaning against the rail looking threatening.  
  
"I don't know Star, I don't think that'd go over real well with tall dark and pissy!"  
  
"HA! And you were just telling me not to be arrogant! Go on, play nice with the other kids, I'm going to go talk with Pan and Trunks." The two parted, and Nomokai approached cautiously.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly to Goten, and he outstretched a hand, "I'm Nomokai, and I think its more proper to introduce myself to you privately than have Mrs. Briefs do it." Goten's face lit up with a smile immediately, he wasn't a naturally angry kind of guy, and he took Nomokai's hand.  
  
"No problem man! So, yeah I'm Goten, this is Bra, and this is Marron." He bowed slightly to each girl. "So tell us, what exactly happened that brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I figured I could enlighten everyone at the same time, with Star's help."  
  
"Star?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's her nickname."  
  
"Duh." Marron mumbled. Bra *shoosh*ed her.  
  
"Well then what was life like on planet wherever?"  
  
"It was Planet Vegeta, and not very exciting. Wake up at dawn, breakfast, train, read, go to the palace for training, lunch, read and study, go back home to train a little, study some more, go to the palace again for my shift, dinner, socialize with neighbors, study and read, and go to bed."  
  
"Wow, that is kinda boring." Marron laughed. "What was the palace like?"  
  
"From what I saw, clean, strict, full of nobility, but very comfortable furniture and good food."  
  
"Ahh, a guy who just LOVES to talk." Goten mumbled, obviously annoyed that both Bra and Marron were practically drooling over him.  
  
"Oh Goten be quiet!" Bra snapped. "What exactly do you study?"  
  
"Um, foreign relations, mathematics, botany, and some history and politics."  
  
"Wow. Do all the people study like that?" Marron gaped.  
  
"Hell no! Most of them fight and train constantly. I love fighting, don't get me wrong, but roundhouse kicks and energy blasts are only fun for so long. I really wanted to know more about life and life on other planets."  
  
"Ha, my brother will love you!" Goten smiled.  
  
"Well, he's ours right now." Bra giggled and latched onto Nomokai's arm, she motioned for Marron to do the same, and Nomokai blushed.  
  
"Heheh. Ummm, well I uhhhh you see….." Goten frowned slightly.  
  
"Well aren't we lucky. Got both girls." He folde his arms and backed away a little. "Why don't we have a race!"  
  
"That's a great idea Goten!" Bra jumped up all excited and Marron seemed equally pleased."  
  
"Ok great, but the rules aren't quite the usual. Nomokai, you up for a challenge?" He nodded. "Nomokai will start running into the forest with a 20 second head start, then you two girls go after him, whoever catches him gets this!" He pulled 20 dollars out of his pocket.  
  
"Hold on Goten, I don't really think that's.."  
  
"What? I think it'll be great! The girls will get to show off their speed, and you can demonstrate yours! What's the harm in that?" Though he wasn't too thrilled about the idea, Nomokai knew that Goten was trying to embarrass him and couldn't allow that, so he stepped down to the grass.  
  
"On your call Goten." He was going to prove himself. He knew he wasn't in the best shape, but even if he was he wouldn't run full speed because he'd be in the next town in a flash.  
  
"Ok Nomokai, GO!" His feet pounded against the ground as he whizzed past ChiChi and Bulma who were just sitting in lounge chairs talking and then past a small building where Vegeta's energy was recognizable, but someone else's was not quite familiar that was also in there. The treeline came and he broke past it and several seconds later, he heard, "Marron, Bra GO!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So then I saw you Pan and realized that Bra and Marron were really catching up to me. I don't really know my way around yet so I figured you could help me."  
  
"Well, you figured correctly. Now that I have spared you from the wrath of Bra, tell me about yourself."  
  
"Actually I was hoping to handle that at dinner with Star's help. Why don't YOU tell me about YOURSELF. I'm sure it's more exciting."  
  
"Oh I doubt that."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Ok that was a bad ending, but that's like 5 pages and I want to post it and work on my sailor moon story, PLUS I've got an idea for yet another fic! I won't allow myself to start another until I finish one of these.*COUGHCOUGH**yeahright**COUGHCOUGH* Ahhh, whats a girl to do. I know! Lets ask Mrs. Sock Puppet! *Lady Starlight gets freaky look from people near her.* Or not. Peace. 


	9. chapter 9

Sorry this took so long to get up, but I'm not terribly inspired.  
  
Marron was searching through the fairly small forested area. Nomokai couldn't have gotten much further than that. After all, he was injured and probably not as fast as Bra, who Marron could hear about 20 yards away. "Hmm," She thought, "This isn't worth it, its so boring!" She decided to climb up one of the trees for a look from above before giving up. As Marron got higher and higher, she saw Bra more clearly walking quickly in one direction. It wasn't that the girl needed the money, it was just that she hated losing. Marron had picked a particularly high tree, and once at the top, she could see the house behind her, almost all of the forest, and even the field beyond. There, she saw two spots, most likely people. She squinted hard, and was able to make out an orange dot and a green one. "Ohhhhhhh." Marron thought. "Pan, you little sneak! But I'll catch you later." She smiled to herself and then decided to go catch Bra before she found the two others. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Goten was still perched on the deck when both girls returned...alone. Not that he was complaining, but he was suspicious about Nomokai's whereabouts. "Um, I think you two forgot something." "Oh no, it was no mistake either." Marron responded and lifted herself onto the railing next to Goten. "Or so you claim," Bra reminded her. "Really Marron, why'd you drag me back here?" "Because Bra someone else was interested in Nomokai at the moment and I think she should be allowed to take priority." "Huh? What are you talking about Marron? The only other girls around are Starista, who's with Trunks and..." Goten smiled suddenly, "Pan." "Aaaaaaawwww! That's so cute!" Bra cooed. "She was all worried about him before he woke up, then she found him this morning and now she's all hooked up! Isn't that sweet?" "No! It sucks! She was smart enough to get him first! I'M JEALOUS!" "Well I didn't want to say it aloud but as long as we're being honest.ME TOO!" Goten turned away from them looking huffy. "What is so SPECTACULAR about this guy! I don't understand why you three girls care so much about him." "Oh come ON Goten," Bra answered, "Tell me that when you see Princess it doesn't brighten your day." She pointed to where Starista stood leaning against a tree chatting with Trunks. Goten smiled a little and turned red. He was about to say something to Bra, when he noticed Marron. She was next to him and looking down, saddened even, then her expression turned to a frown and she stated quite flatly. "They're both novelties right now. She's no more impressive than any other woman, she's just new." Then Marron jumped down and excused herself, claiming she had to speak with her mother. "What was that about?" Goten asked. "Isn't it obvious Goten," Bra answered, "The green monster just reared its ugly head." "Whadaya mean?" "She's jealous you dork!" He still seemed bewildered. "Goten, Marron is jealous of Starista because you paid attention to her and seemed thrilled by her appearance only. You see Nomokai as a threat, she sees Starista as a threat. Neither one of you have many reasons for the hostility towards the newcomers. So I think you're protective of each other. Now I'm gonna go ask mom about plans for dinner." And she walked off slowly. "Hey Bra, does that mean she likes me?!?!?!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Well let's see," Pan began. "Gohan is my dad and is way protective, so that's not too spiffy. But my mom seems to understand that I need my space and is good about holding my dad back. They both love to fight, because of their heritage. My mom grew up under a father who was proclaimed world champion, and of course my dad's half saiyan." She furrowed her brow. "I have a love for fighting just like all the other saiyan people, but I just don't have the pure blood they do." "So?" She looked him straight in the eyes and kind of smiled. He had beautiful green eyes "So.I'm glad someone thinks that way." She leaned back and supported herself with her arms. "Then there's Uncle Goten, who's more of a friend than an uncle cuz we're so close in age. And Bra and Marron and I are all close, Goten and Trunks usually hang out with us. So you can join us whenever." Pan thought a moment, "I guess that girl's entitled to as well." "Starista." Nomokai smiled "Huh?" "Starista.." "Oh yeah, whatever." "You two certainly seem to have made up your minds quickly." Pan's eyes flashed at this remark. "Well what do you expect? I decided to save your asses and the first thing she does is insult me!" She stuck her nose in the air and looked up at the clouds. "What do you mean you 'decided' to?" "Well, I um.." Pan blushed slightly. "I asked Bulma to bring you two here. She had to suggest it to everyone because no one would have trusted me. Nobody was really in favor of it anyways, you weren't exactly safe." "What?" "Well obviously you wouldn't remember. You charged Trunks." "I didn't hit him did I?" He looked surprised. "Oh no, no he was fine. I uh, stopped you. I didn't mean to hurt you." "Oh its fine Pan, that's what any good fighter would have done." He smiled at her. (AN: Yeah yeah I know it's getting way corny, but..TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHA!) "I didn't say anything else, did I?" "Actually yeah you did. Something about a star and an angel, you were babbling, but it was obviously about Starista. You said Star was her nickname right?" Now it was Nomokai's turn to blush. "Yeah, that's was what I was thinking about so it makes sense." He didn't want to admit he had thought he was dead and seeing an angel. It must have been Pan looming over him. It had been raining after all, he must have glimpsed her when lightening flashed behind her. He looked over at her again still red, and not knowing it. "What?" Pan asked. "What do you mean?" "You're blushing at something!" She smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about." He only blushed more and looked up at the blue. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The day passed quickly and no one seemed interested in lunch, but Bulma had planned for a dinner for everyone so that Starista and Nomokai could explain themselves. Of course Vegeta would be a key character that night as well. Bulma passed into the kitchen where she found Chichi, 18, and Videl. The clock read 5:00 and so she sat with the other women. "Alright ladies, I definitely want to have dinner for everyone here tonite, but have you seen any of the 'young ones' lately?" "Well hours ago I know Goten, Bra and my daughter were on the deck, and then they split up." 18 answered "Hmmm, I saw Bra and Marron come inside after that and Goten took a walk in the woods." Chichi continued. "And I think Pan, Nomokai, Trunks and Starista were all in the woods as well." Bulma concluded. "So everyone's accounted for. Vegeta is in the gravity machine and Gohan and Goku ..." She looked at Chichi. "They'll show up for dinner, don't worry. I think Krillin was with them too." 18 nodded in agreement "Ok then, what should we make?" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In the meantime, Bar sat in her room lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. It wasn't fair. What was wrong with her? She was a smart, athletic, good looking girl, she considered herself to be a nice person, but all of a sudden, she was the 'odd man out'. When she was growing up, Bra had been friends with Pan, she was only two years older and the next oldest was Marron, who was 2 years older than Bra. Marron and Goten had been friends because only a two year gap separated them. But when everyone was getting to be 12 and older, Bra was the shining star and caught Goten's eye. They had become very close and then Marron seemed to get quieter and quieter. As Bra's beauty developed and her people skills bloomed, along with her strength, Marron developed a very dry, sarcastic sense of humor, and her brain became her weapon. And once everybody was out of high school, Goten was more laid back then ever and was very comfortable with both his childhood friends. It had been getting more and more apparent that Goten and Marron were settling into their old friendship, but Bra kept her interest in Goten as well. But now it seemed Goten and Marron were more than just friends. But maybe didn't know it yet. Bra sighed. But she still liked Goten..as more than a friend. And just when she thought relief had been brought- by Nomokai- Pan stole him from under her! "Damn she's good!" Bra said aloud. Why was Goten no longer interested in her? What did she do? And why was Pan so special? What was Bra not doing? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ".and Pan's the youngest in the group, but she radiates more power than even me sometimes." Trunks had originally asked Starista about her life, but she had turned it around to him, claiming she would explain herself at dinner for everyone. He had since given her an idea of what his life was currently like, training, school, work, family time, friends. She seemed quite engrossed in what he had to say, and Trunks couldn't help but smile at this. He liked her attitude and the pride she radiated. Nor was she hard to look at. "I didn't mean to upset her." As if she had read his mind. "That's not for you to tell me, you should tell her." She cringed slightly at the expression. "Well I would but it would be rather degrading seeing as I'm a.." She cut herself off, and noticed the look on Trunks's face. "Is that really the way it works around here?" "Uh, yeah, they're called manners." He looked away, but out of the corner of his eye saw her blush a little. "Well, it doesn't seem proper!" She stuck her nose in the air, but before Trunks could retaliate, Bulma was heard calling from the house that dinner was ready. "Here we go." Starista sighed, and she began to walk towards the house.  
  
Yeah that was a whole lotta nothing, bunch of fluff, not very good, mind elsewhere...2 NEW FICS TO COME! 


	10. chapter 10

Starista was upstairs in a guest room that Bulma said she could call her own for as long as was necessary. It was below her "means" but before she allowed herself to criticize it occurred to her it was almost fit for a princess, so Bulma must be rich. She smiled and looked at the bed. There were 2 outfits laid out, her own clothing, the black bikini top with red trim, black undies, and pieces of red and black silk that hung from her waist. Next to it was a pair of black jeans and a nice red blouse. She chose the second, changed quickly, and pulled her black, red streaked hair up into a tight bun, and opened the bedroom door. There were many other bedrooms on this floor, and she stood just outside her doorway on a landing overlooking the front entranceway. She could hear voices from the dining room and knew how to get to it, Bulma had showed her. Nomokai was at the other end of the hallway, and she waited for him to open his door. When he emerged, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a dressy black top. He too had chosen the Earthly outfit. He walked to her and gave her his arm. "Do we tell them everything Star?"  
  
"I don't see why not," She sighed, "But don't mention the..."  
  
"I know, I know, don't mention what we brought. Especially since two are missing."  
  
"We'll find them Nomokai, I know we will."  
  
"Yeah well, we can worry about that later, lets just go down."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Bulma roared over the other 14 voices present. She had allowed her family, Goku's, Gohan's, and Krillin's to stay. In addition, Piccolo had showed up, so that meant dinner for 16. She was more than a little irritable, as were the other women. "Now, this is very important, so everybody please sit down and be quiet!" For once everyone listened. She and Vegeta sat at one end of the table, Starista and Nomokai would be opposite them. All the other couples would face each other as would brother, sister pairs. "Tonight is very important to me, and I'm sure it is to you as well. We will hear Nomokai and Starista's story and hopefully learn what will happen after tonite. They may choose to stay or leave; they might need our aid, or simply privacy. Whatever it is they ask, I'm willing to help in any way possible. So please be on your best behavior and try not to scare them!" But preceding anyone's response, the two youths entered the room, and Bulma gestured to their seats. All was quiet for a moment, when a low rumble became audible, it was more than a rumble as it persisted, it was a growl!. Star's brow furrowed, as she tried to be polite, but her curiosity won over her manners.  
  
"What in blazes is that noise?" It had rumbled into silence again, but was replaced by Goku's throat clearing.  
  
"Heh heh, well um..I AM kinda hungry, it's only natural!" Pan giggled and Chichi simply shook her head.  
  
"Alright then I guess that answered the question as to whether you would speak before of after we ate.." Bulma smiled, and everyone began to fill their plates.  
  
There was nothing spectacular about dinner, other than the rate at which all of the food disappeared, and the silence that hung over everyone. The idea was, dinner would go faster if no one spoke, and Star and Nomokai would get to speak. Finally everyone looked up from their plates apprehensively at Bulma.  
  
"Well I don't know what you want from me," she said as she sipped at her wine, "I'm not the one doing the talking." All present shifted nervously in the quiet, it was obvious Royalty needed an invitation.  
  
"Well fine! If you need someone to break the ice, I'll be the rude one! But let me assure you two newcomers, I'm NOT usually this uncouth." Chichi spoke up. "I'm not sure how you would be most comfortable explaining things to us, but I think it would be easiest to start from the beginning, and we'll ask questions." Star smiled, that was good enough for her!  
  
"Alrighty then!" The princess began. "I'm.. we're both from Vegitasei. As I've made it clear, I'm a princess and Nomokai is, well Nomokai isn't." Nomokai stared at her a moment, she always was smooth. "My family ruled over the southern hemisphere of the planet, and Vegeta's father ruled the northern part." She paused again to look at the ex- prince. "I'm sorry to just jump into this Vegeta, speak up if you wish."  
  
"Hmph. If I have something to say, I'll let you know." Star rolled her eyes at his attitude.still the same Vegeta.  
  
"When I first met Vegeta, I was only 5. He was a few years older, but our parents decided that we should spens time together every year. That way we could get used to one another. You see.." She decided to elaborate as most of the dinner party was staring at her, waiting for her to make a point. "Planet Vegeta was divided in two, and my father and Vegeta's had the same vision, they wanted us to be married someday.to unite the planet. But when I was growing up, I didn't know, or care. I was being trained intensely by my father, and strangely so, my mother. My parents are a rare example of a saiyan couple, in that my mother was not from our planet, and they were not an arranged marriage." Bra lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"You mean no one's allowed to choose who they marry?"  
  
"No," Vegeta answered, "Almost all marriages are arranged by the government.at least in the higher social ranks. This way, strong men wed strong women, and produce powerful heirs. It keeps the bloodlines pure." He cast a sideways glance at Goku, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, I can't say I was thrilled about that rule." Starista continued, "But I really didn't think it could affect me. I was after all, the princess of the southern half of the world, and I was powerful." Nomokai snorted.  
  
"What was that for?!?!" Starista snapped. He looked up quickly.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to do that out loud." He explained sarcastically. "I'm just glad to see your ego has healed." Nomokai looked straight at Pan, who was trying to hide a smile and shoving salad around on her plate. Star continued.  
  
"I'm not being as arrogant as most of you would think though. And I'm sure even Nomokai would back me up." She looked around the table, and stared at Piccolo a moment, she hadn't been introduced to him yet. "As I was saying, my mother wasn't native to our planet. She was born to Saiyan parents on a planet in another galaxy. I don't know much about it except that all of the people there are sorcerers of some type. They can manipulate thoughts, objects, energy, whatever they want.it just takes a lifetime of practice. Many of the people on this planet die before they get too powerful, but my mother, who was a saiyan , had her heritage as an ally, and therefore a natural advantage. She concentrated all of her time on her magic, and didn't really care about fighting."  
  
"You're not going to mention Lazula are you?" Nomokai interrupted. Vegeta looked up, not recognizing the name.  
  
"Who?" Inquired Chichi.  
  
"Heh..heh.Well, Lazula was ummmm," Nomokai tried to find the words, Star supplied them;  
  
"Nuts. Yes I know. My mother was one of a set of twins. Her sister is my Aunt Lazula, and all I know about her is that she was a fighting fanatic, and my mother was a magic fanatic. When they were about 16, my mother and aunt were separated, however, because their parents had a horrible fight. My grandmother wanted to remain on this planet and train Lazula magic, but my grandfather wanted to take her back to Planet Vegeta and marry her off.her fighting skills were immense. But she wouldn't allow it, and instead, my mother went back to Planet Vegeta, because she wanted to learn to fight."  
  
"That's not what I heard." Vegeta interjected.  
  
"Vegeta, shushhh!" Bulma hissed.  
  
"No that's alright..Whatever you heard, Vegeta, was wrong, that's all there is to it!" Starista raised her chin defiantly and went on. Vegeta only stared icily at her, meanwhile, Marron was getting bored, and flicked a pea at Goten. She quickly looked back at Star, attentively. "So my mother went to Planet Vegeta, and her father was quite pleased to find that the Prince of the southern hemisphere wanted to marry her, my father. She was a foreigner with magical abilities, and was also a decent fighter." Goten was now rather confused by the pea that had been launched anonymously at him. So he decided to lob it at Bra, and stare at Starista innocently.  
  
"I see, so now your parents had the southern hemisphere secured as a kingdom, their marriage did that." Bulma commented.  
  
"Right." Star answered. "So when I was born I was expected to learn how to fight and do magic. My father was one of the strongest fighters on the planet, and my mother became the most skilled sorceress in the galaxy, so I had to be the best. Unfortunately when it came time for me to look for a husband, I had to be defiant." Bra had no idea where the pea had come from, and chucked it at Trunks before asking Star.  
  
"So you were the heir to the southern throne.and Dad was heir to the northern throne. It makes perfect sense that you two marry. But didn't you have any brothers?"  
  
"Yes actually, I did have a brother, but he couldn't do magic, and Vegeta didn't have a sister, so it just made sense that I go up North. But I did fall in love with a man below my status. And even if he hadn't existed, I would have done anything to avoid Vegeta.  
  
"Who wouldn't!?" Goku laughed. The group joined his laughter, and Nomokai picked up. "You see, Starista and I were actually engaged for a while. She was told she had to marry someone in the upper social class. Even though I'm only a scholar and a soldier, I would have been able to marry Star if Vegeta hadn't been there. But it didn't matter anyways, Star never got a chance to marry anyone..."  
  
***************************  
  
Yeah I'm alive, heres the new chappie, more to follow soon I think. I gotta sleep now though, my back hurts. 


End file.
